Le Psychiatre Anglais
by Diesel95
Summary: Qu'un mystérieux psychiatre s'attire les ennuis de la mafia irlandaise et débarque à Fox River sous le nom d'emprunt de Wes Walker, ça passe. Mais qu'il soit obligé de cohabiter avec l'un des plus dangereux psychopathes des États - Unis, alias Theodore Bagwell ça risque de faire des étincelles. Surtout si il découvre le pot aux roses et qu'il décide lui aussi de se faire la belle…
1. Chapter 1

_Je reprends le début de la série, saison 1 alors qu'ils préparent tous la sortie donc bien sur T Bag est dans le coup._

_Wes Walker est dedans depuis quelques mois tout juste, il a pris six mois pour une obscure raison…mais je vous laisse le découvrir petit à petit ;) j'espère bien respecter les caractères des personnages_

_Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis._

Le grésillement se fit entendre juste avant que la cellule 14 ne s'ouvre avec un claquement sec, et T bag se redressa tous sourires, prêt à accueillir le nouveau venu comme il se devait. Enfin, un peu de changements. Il avait fait fuir le dernier à cause de quelques expérimentations de son cru, et après l'embarras du choix entre harcèlement sexuel et violence – deux choses pouvant justifier un déplacement - ce jeune con avait décampé, pareillement que les quatre précédents d'ailleurs.

Malgré l'argent qu'il était près à y mettre, Bellick avait décidé que tant qu'il n'y avait pas trop de monde il resterait seul, oui il faut dire qu'ils avaient quitté sa cellule en assez mauvais état et ça n'était pas pour plaire à ce brave Pope.

Une solitude terriblement ennuyeuse pour son cerveau en ébullition de nouveaux sadismes.

L'attente de chair fraiche l'excitait comme une petite vierge d'autant plus que ses nerfs étaient constamment à vif, raison du déplacement de Scofield dans la cellule vis à vis. Quand il était de face sa gueule d'ange le faisait frémir et c'était pire quand il était de dos avec ce cul qu'il s'échinait à posséder depuis tant de temps, quant à lui demander de passer ses journées de profil… Le sudiste s'arrimait donc aux barreaux et se trémoussait devant lui en balançant des phrases salaces à travers le couloir dans l'espoir de voir se flétrir cette incommensurable rectitude, si bien exprimée dans les deux yeux d'acier.

On eut dit qu'il s'était chopé la décharge comme il bondit arqué et les yeux révulsés à la vue du nouveau, sa langue darda sur sa lèvre inferieure avec un petit bruit mouillé. Bellick fit les présentations, grimaçant d'effroi derrière ce psychotique meurtrier, cela avait beau faire des années qu'ils se côtoyaient il ne pouvait s'affranchir des sueurs glacées lui mordant la colonne.

— Il a éborgné son ancien compagnon, Haywire, on a choisi entre le trou et toi, mais fallait marquer le coup, c'est toi, le maton adressa un semblant de pitié à l'Anglais, désolé Wes. Puis de nouveau au pervers, Essaye de le laisser au moins en état de marcher,

— Walker, susurra le sudiste, reconnaissant le détenu. Sa voracité de violence charnelle lui laissa tout de même un court répit pour s'interroger.

Pour le peu qu'il en avait vu c'était le type plutôt calme d'habitude, et secret. Qu'avait il bien pu se passer ? Il se mordilla la langue tout en dévorant des yeux le corps nerveux et sec de son nouveau partenaire. Autrement plus intéressant que les fiottes qu'on lui collait tout le temps dans les pattes, après cinq ans de taule il commençait à en avoir mare et un impérieux besoin de challenge se faisait sentir, même pour un homme de sa trempe qui crachait sur tous les honneurs et en particulier le sien. Le jeu était animal après tout et qui pouvait se targuer de l'être davantage que lui ?

Le type en question redressa à peine les yeux en entrant, poussé violemment dans le dos par le gardien à qui il adressa une injure grondante entre ses dents. T-bag s'allongea sur la couchette du haut et languide se tordit le cou pour le voir s'installer. Enfin il pourrait se changer les idées, le rendre fou, le tuer, le dépecer, se battre jusqu'à ce qu'il s'étouffe dans son propre sang. Un joujou d'une nouvelle qualité qu'il prendrait un délicieux plaisir à faire durer beaucoup plus longtemps que les précédents. Peut être même qu'il le maintiendrait en état afin de pouvoir en user à sa guise autant que possible.

— Je crois qu'on devrait faire les présentations… roucoula t'il doucereux en étranglant un sifflement reptilien entre ses dents

— Ha, ricana le nouveau assez aigre, il eut un sourire en biais, les présentations hein ? T'es le type qui a violé des cadavres, des gamins et tout le bordel ? Je te connais déjà. Il avait dit ça d'un ton égal sans sourciller comme si il lui rappelait un détail sans importance, la recette d'un cake aux olives, ou une anecdote badine dans une conversation amicale.

— Bien… minauda Théodore en masquant sa surprise sous une lippe exagérément amusée, tu sais que tout n'est pas vrai dans ce qu'on m'attribue. Walker posa sans ménagements son paquetage et se redressa de toute sa hauteur, son visage anguleux, splendidement stoïque arrivait juste un peu en dessous de celui du sudiste et ne manifestait aucun signe d'émotion quand son vis a vis n'était que pusillanimité feinte,

— Ouai, je me doute que t'as pas d'ascendants vampire ou goule mais t'es bien gay où un truc comme ça non? T Bag glissa subrepticement et se retrouva à cinq centimètres de l'autre exhalant la sournoiserie comme mère Theresa la bonté, il voulait l'ascendant sur ce dur à cuire qui de toute évidence ne le connaissait pas si bien que ça pour lui tenir tête avec une pareille effronterie, infiltrer les moindres failles de son esprit trop sur, y planter la mauvaise graine qui ferait éclater ses certitudes et le laisserait pantelant entre ses mains cauteleuses.

— Si je te dis tout maintenant… où sera le plaisir de la lente découverte mutuelle ? Son ton si particulier peaufiné pendant ses longues années afin de distiller l'ambiguïté dans n'importe quel esprit, même le plus droit comme celui de l'ami Gueule d'Ange sembla rester passablement sans effet, le nouveau s'était reculé, un sourcil intrigué par le manège du pervers, et par l'ondulante sensualité qu'il découvrait soudain dans le mot mutuelle prononcé d'une voix d'arrière gorge.

— ça, il ôta son Tshirt ravivant l'appétit du fauve, c'est un oui, le roula en boule, le jeta dans un coin et s'allongea sur sa couchette les bras croisés derrière la nuque.

T bag se contorsionna, la musculature sèche et corrosive saillait sous la peau tatouée en plusieurs endroits de son nouveau _cellmate _et pour l'heure le contempler à loisir le satisfaisait bien plus que le traumatiser, sur cet échec, il abandonna pour la soirée l'idée de le mettre mal à l'aise et Walker put voir la tête hirsute dépasser des barreaux du lit à l'envers pour continuer de se rincer l'œil.

Il n'en avait cure, au point ou sa propre vie en était, réduite à une cage de quatre mètres sur deux, il ne pouvait s'abaisser à ce genre de préoccupations. L'œil lubrique et la rougeur résultat de la pesanteur auraient filés à plus d'un des angoisses nocturnes.

Mais ce qu'il voulait c'était dormir, chose impossible avec son ancien collègue insomniaque et complètement marteau, et si pour cela il fallait laisser T-bag fantasmer toute la nuit il en paierait le prix. Adressant un clin d'œil au sudiste en chaleur il s'endormit comme une masse.

— la plupart de mes compagnons ne dorment pas la première semaine avec moi et ne s'autorisent au repos que lorsque je les ai assommés afin de me divertir en eux. Le visage du psychotique s'étira en un sourire qui dans la limite du raisonnable ne parut pas trop malsain. La nuit a été bonne ?

Walker bailla un coup, et se redressa dépliant le t-shirt qu'il enfila en le faisant craquer sur pas mal de coutures, son codétenu semblait moins agité que la veille et il chassa d'un mouvement de tête les suppositions qui lui venaient à l'esprit sur les moyens du sudiste de se soulager de cette tension dévastatrice qui lui avait déformé les traits. Malgré son sang froid Wes devait bien admettre que la veille le visage émacié, les prunelles folles roulant dans leurs orbites empreintes d'une folie furieuse et dangereusement cannibale l'avaient un peu secoué.

Son légendaire stoïcisme resta néanmoins buriné sur ses traits, ne pas montrer une once de crainte sinon s'en était fini de lui. Il se retint de pester, une énième fois sur le système carcéral américain qui provoquait ce genre de fous furieux, et encore plus sur les matons révulsants de cruauté.

Pas étonnant que certains virent comme ça, même si, il devait bien l'avouer, Theodore restait un cas d'école d'ailleurs fortement intéressant qui avait le don de titiller son passé de psychiatre.

. Pas de quoi se retourner le cerveau pour autant, il avait d'autres soucis en tête, qu'il relégua aussi au second plan pour l'heure.

— Je tiens plus à mon sommeil qu'à mon cul. Il sauta un peu sur le matelas pour vérifier l'absence de sensations évocatrice d'un quelconque évènement imprévu durant la nuit, et faut croire que j'ai eu raison, car à moins que tu ne sois d'une risible insignifiance, ce que je ne te souhaite pas, tu m'as plutôt laissé intact.

— Cellule 14 ! La voix rustaude de Bellick se fit entendre et sa face adipeuse apparut derrière les barreaux, il plissait le nez dans l'attente d'une monstruosité à évacuer mais sa belle assurance se morcela et tomba en poussière lorsqu'il vit Walker frais et dispo. L'anglais sentit au dessus de lui le sudiste se tendre comme un arc, et devina la palpitation fébrile de ses paupières et les dents de tueur qui se dévoilaient.

Pas besoin d'être médium pour comprendre que les deux ne faisaient pas bon ménage et il sortit sans attendre que ça dégénère. Bellick s'espaça légèrement du chambranle de la grille et serrant la main sur son taser contracta ses muscles. Wes n'avait plus que quelques trente centimètres pour passer, et lui jeta un coup d'œil fort étonné en désignant de la pointe du menton ce que l'autre tenait comme une bouée de sauvetage.

— Pourquoi vous avez besoin de ça boss ? On se chie dessus maintenant. Il se retourna inquisiteur auprès de son partenaire de cellule qui s'était coulé au bas du lit avec une lueur aliénée au fond des prunelles,

— ça c'est pour moi, j'ai pas le droit de sortir ÇA FAIT UNE PUTAIN DE SEMAINE QUE JE PEUX PAS SORTIR !

— ouai, renchérit le gardien en tenant sa ceinture sous son embonpoint conséquence d'abus de frites burger. D'ailleurs il est bien calme le dernier qu'on a foutu n'a pas tenu une heure avant de crier comme un goret mais… Il sembla capter un truc qui le fit sourire, ah je vois tu t'es laissé faire hein ptetre même que t'as aimé ça toi aussi t'es un pédé en fait. Walker soupira un coup inébranlablement calme devant les airs insidieux du gardien, son esprit n'arrivait pas franchement à interagir avec le monde extérieur quand il commençait à réfléchir et à se poser des questions donc les histoire d'amour propre tous ça… il en était plutôt indifférent ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas de tout le monde.

— je jure devant dieux que lui je ne l'ai pas touché ! cria Theodore d'une voix féroce Maintenant laisse moi sortir.

— tu évoques encore dieu, alors que ta trisomique de mère s'est faite engrosser par son frère pour donner une immondice comme toi ? Bellick avait craché ça, une sordide grimace de dégout entachant ses babines, conscient d'avoir provoqué le diable il brandit son taser, tandis que la porte se refermait et que Tbag hurlait contre les verrous, possédé par une démence qui glaça l'ensemble du couloir.

— Je vais te tuer ! je vais te sortir les tripes du ventre, et te les faire ravaler tu peux en être sur ça t'arrivera ! Je le jure sur tous les péchés que j'ai déjà commis ! Le gardien se tut blanc comme un linge, Walker s'éloigna et sortit dans la cour laissant l'incommensurable rage se déverser dans l'anéantissement de leur cellule. Il allait devoir faire quelque chose ou pas plus tôt que ce soir il risquerait de trinquer pour le vice et la veulerie de leur argus. Enfermer T Bag était la pire des solutions et il ne pouvait mettre ça que sur le dos de la caponnerie à toute épreuve du gardien, si on avait le moindre petit sou de jugeote, on comprenait vite que son psychotique _cellmate_ était à priori basé sur le même principe qu'un animal sauvage, en beaucoup plus retors, donc en le laissant enfermé là dedans il allait se déchaîner jusqu'à ce que quelque chose rompe le cycle infernal de la montée en pression. À savoir la mort de, Tbag, lui, Bellick ou un autre si on arrêtait pas immédiatement la bêtise que commettait ce connard.

* * *

L'air vif lui fouetta les pensées et Wes se mit à marcher autour de la cour, d'un pas mesuré et précis qui conditionnerait l'afflux d'idées dans sa tête, trois mois qu'il était ici et il n'avait toujours pas le moindre moyen d'en sortir.

C'était pire que tout, un sourire amer fleurit sur ses lèvres en songeant au ridicule de sa situation, il devait bien être le seul dans pareil pétrin non ?

Brady et son espèce de gang mafieux d'Irlandais pleins de bière l'attendaient maintenant qu'il leur avait ruiné tout commerce au Royaume Uni par sa politique de noyautage, et il savait pertinemment qu'au premier pas qu'il ferait hors de cette prison l'un des nombreux sniper à la charge de l'Irlandais lui en foutraient une dans le crâne, il les avait déjà vu, l'observant de loin.

C'était déjà un miracle qu'il n'ait pas encore acheté l'un des tueurs pullulants dans les murs de Fox River, et malgré le système de protection spéciale qui lui avait permis d'être là quasi incognito une simple photo permettrai à son Némésis de mandater quelqu'un pour le liquider, d'ailleurs il envisageait avec une circonspection certaine l'arrivée d'un car de nouveaux prévu pour dans trois jours.

Et si rien de tout ça n'arrivait finalement pas dans trois mois – à sa libération - ce serait sa fin, en quelques sortes une condamnation à mort détournée. Brady était cinglé, sans répit il le traquerait, alors oui bien sur il pouvait se démerder pour écoper de quelques années supplémentaires mais quoi ? Il allait moisir en prison à cause de ces enfoirés.

Ces turlupinant problèmes de survie le ramenèrent à une réalité temporairement bien plus proche puisqu'il s'avérait partager sa cellule avec un psychopathe de très haut niveau, entamant un quatrième tour de terrain, il s'appliqua à conserver un écart invariable d'un mètre vingt entre chacun de ses pas, taille idéale pour forcer son esprit libertaire à faire l'inventaire des solutions en passant du lardage au poinçon par l'étranglement au lacet.

Si il rentrait dans la cellule ce soir, le seul moyen était de tuer le sudiste, dérisoire de songer ne serait ce qu'à le calmer dans ces huit mètres carré, non pas après une semaine cloitré là dedans, et surtout pas après les insultes de Brad Bellick. Théodore était un leader, il avait cette espèce de truc indéfinissable qui poussait les faibles à plonger sous son commandement, évidemment à leurs risques et périls mais il entretenait des appuis, donc il aurait une lame.

Le tuer ou le faire sortir avant que lui ne rentre. _that's the deal man_

Il longeait à présent la bordure à une allure un tantinet plus modérée que le gros Bellick de l'autre côté et ses yeux remontèrent lentement le long de son corps l'idée germant progressivement. Qui aurait pu croire que les doigts potelés de ce gros lard sauraient autant le séduire.

— hé salope qu'est ce que tu regardes. Walker s'arrèta un peu courbé, les mains dans les poches de son large pantalon et posa ses yeux vert de gris dans ceux porcins du gardien,

— je pensais à l'expression « numéroter ses abattis » répondit il un peu fort pour que l'homme entende malgré le blizzard mordant, la tirade porta et Brad se rapprocha, un pli barrant son front devant l'inquiétude d'être dépassé par des allusions trop fines. Mais Wes lui enleva cette peine.

— vous n'avez pas l'air de connaitre

— si c'est le mitard que tu cherches tu fais bien de t'adresser à moi,

— abattis c'est le nom que l'on donne aux parties démembrées d'un corps de… porc par exemple, susurra t'il beaucoup plus bas et avec une mimique significative. Elles sont en général déchiquetées, sanguinolentes après leur passage à l'abattoir, un tel amas de chair et d'os en bouillie que pour les reconnaître on a l'habitude de les numéroter au préalable, il fit un pas de plus vers la grille et d'un sérieux mortel continua, et je me demandais si vous justement ne devriez pas souscrire à cette… précaution le jour ou vous serez obligé de libérer notre cher ami Théodore car vous le serez n'est ce pas ? Le visage devint livide à cette vérité qu'on venait de lui jeter et ne prenant pas même la peine de proférer ses habituelles menaces Bellick crispa sa main sur le révolver et s'éloigna de l'Anglais comme d'une vision démoniaque.

— tu n'étais pas le psychiatre mais le psychopathe hein ? Chevrota t'il, Les gouttes de transpiration formaient déjà des auréoles sombres sur son col trop étroit.

Ravalant à grand peine le rire qui menaçait de lui éclore dans la gorge, Walker s'éloigna du grillage accélérant le pas pour se réchauffer et il se douta avoir une mine patibulaire quand en approchant du jeune Tweener, il vit celui ci se raidir - si tant est que ce fut encore possible davantage – sur le ban ou il était cloitré depuis le début. La personne idéale songea Wes en s'installant sur la marche devant lui, faible sans appui intérieurs ni extérieurs passé très brièvement entre les mains de T Bag, dorénavant soumis aux sordidités d'Avocado. Et par dessus le marché doté des compétences exactement attendues pour le travail qu'il allait lui proposer.

Bien qu'assis une marche au dessous de lui, Simon faisait à peu près la taille de l'acrobate, il tira sur la manche ridiculement relevée pour cacher le minable tatouage et mettre fin à cette mascarade suicidaire.

— tu t'es fait baiser non ? Il s'en voulut un dixième de secondes, lorsque le jeune pickpocket leva sur lui un regard lourd de désespoir et de mésaventure, le jeu de mot était un peu facile.

— je veux dire il me paraît évident que tu as expérimenté le sens propre du mot, quand à moi c'est plus le sens figuré qui présente de l'intérêt, cette histoire avec Bellick et tout hein ? Le gamin le regarda affolé puis des larmes remontèrent dans ses yeux et il se recula avec précipitation au risque de tomber

— non mais je vous jure que je ne sais rien du tout, s'il vous plait Scofield ne me dit rien !

— tu ne comprends pas, je veux savoir si dans ton cas l'expérience du sens propre découle directement du sens figuré.

— Hein ? Il faillit abandonner mais s'arma de patience, et laissa de côté l'idée saugrenue de faire de l'esprit avec ce jeune idiot.

— Tu te fais enculer par Avocado à cause de Bellick, vrai ? Tweener hocha la tête renifla un coup et comme si une digue venait de céder se lança à raconter tous ses malheurs au grand dam de l'Anglais qui ne détestait rien plus que les jérémiades

— Voilà stop maintenant on se tait et on m'écoute, le coupa t'il sèchement au bout d'une minute d'auto apitoiement soit la durée nécessaire pour épuiser l'intégralité de ses réserves de patience. L'acrobate obéit aussitôt en continuant à hoqueter.

— apparemment tu en as gros sur la patate mon pauvre petit que dirais tu de te venger d'une manière absolument sans risque de ce gros vilain de Bellick. Devant le ton outrageusement méprisant de mégère parlant à son chienchien le jeune garçon se raidit un peu

— c'est bon pas la peine de te moquer, c'est pas toi qui fait la pute à cet enfoiré et qu'est ce qui me dit que je peux te faire confiance ? Wes pressentit une nouvelle vague d'épanchements et se retourna légèrement, avisant le géant en train de les surveiller, une mimique soupçonneuse sur la face le froid l'avait obligé à quitter l'herbe sur laquelle il se vautrait habituellement comme une limace. Il lui fit un petit coucou de la main assorti d'une splendide grimace hypocrite et revint au sujet de ses préoccupations.

— Je suis dans la cellule de T-Bag, annonça t'il platement avant de trémousser ostensiblement son cul sur le banc, autrement plus terrible que ce gros lard non ? Et tu vois pas de problème, il n'a même pas essayé.

— c'est vrai qu'il est enfermé depuis presque une semaine ? Wes hocha la tête sentencieusement, sans révéler que c'était là justement le véritable but de sa visite, puis continua soucieux de ne pas passer plus de temps que nécessaire avec cette lopette. Lopette qui pour avoir au demeurant déjà éprouvé la compagnie du dit T bag sembla trouver l'argument suffisamment solide et impressionnant pour accorder sa confiance.

— Tu vois la main de gauche de Bellick, son majeur, l'énorme bague en or ?

— je sais pas si je pourrais l'avoir, chouina t'il, souvent ce genre de bijoux c'est là depuis trop longtemps.

— pas de souci, j'ai tout vérifié il ne l'a que depuis hier crois moi regarde comme elle le gène il ne fait qu'écarter les doigts pour s'en débarrasser, et en imbécile qu'il est il se rends compte lorsqu'une gène apparaît mais pas lorsqu'elle disparaît, du moins le stratagème peut tenir facilement quelques heures avant qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. C'est largement suffisant. Il espérait que l'autre accepte sans réchigner et déblatera donc le tout assez rapidement sans lui laisser le temps d'analyser la situation.

— Et j'en fais quoi après ? Être convainquant n'avait jamais été un trop grand problème pour lui, il avait tout prévu.

— Tu me la donne, je la veux trois quart d'heure précisément avant la fermeture du soir, j'en ai besoin pour acheter quelqu'un, Bellick sera furax tu auras ta vengeance moi ce que je veux et voilà ok ? Il soutint le regard noyé de larmes jusqu'à ce que Tweener acquiesce silencieusement semblant trouver un regain de courage dans le châtiment.

* * *

— mon ami, déclara froidement Wes qui devant l'incompétence du jeune dut se résoudre à recourir à la violence, il tordit le bras de l'acrobate derrière son dos et l'entraina contre un mur, j'ai remarqué que Bellick n'avait plus sa bague, tu n'aurais pas éssayé de me doubler quand même tu sais sinon je peux te faire rentrer dans la cellule de T Bag, si notre ami Brad ici présent ne m'aime pas beaucoup je peux affirmer sans prétention qu'il m'estime plus que toi qui a balancé pas mal de monde. Il resta muet, au comble de l'exaspération, Walker le compressa un peu plus contre le mur

— c'est… c'est pas juste c'est moi qui… bafouilla Tweener en manquant de suffoquer sous la poigne de fer

— lâche le immédiatement ! Mère Thérésa à la gueule d'ange venait de débarquer comme d'hab, pour venir en aide à l'orphelin et malgré la sympathie naturelle qu'éprouvait l'anglais envers ce pauvre bougre incapable de résister à quelques pulsions de bon samaritain, il lui aurait volontiers foutu la tête contre le béton d'une pour voir comment il s'en sortirait ici une fois sa belle gueule disparue et non ce n'était pas de la jalousie et de deux pour lui avoir occasionné davantage de retard dans son plan dont le timing commençait à devenir critique.

— Au fait es tu au courant que ton protégé balance tout ce qu'il sait sur vous à l'argus. Il a pas pu se retenir apparemment il y aurait un truc avec Saint Louis ou je ne sais quoi, je ne pense pas que quelqu'un ait capté quelque chose de toute manière. Scofield fronça les sourcils et commença à monter en pression état d'esprit décelable chez lui grâce à la légère rougeur qui lui colora les pommettes

— espèce d'enfoiré, se lamenta Tweener à deux pas de se métamorphoser en madeleine, ses jambes semblèrent se dérober sous lui comme Wes sentit le poids du garçon devenir plus conséquent sur sa main.

— quoi mais je t'ai sorti de T-Bag ! Le Michael commençait à vouloir rentrer dans la bagarre et il pouvait être teigneux quand l'envie lui en prenait, mais Walker le retint d'une main ferme sur la poitrine, désireux de régler en priorité son affaire.

— doucement les copines ça sonne dans un quart d'heure et c'est moi qui retourne chez T-Bag, il se pencha et murmura fiévreusement dans l'oreille du garçon qu'il asservissait de son regard assombri, vert des forets denses. Tu va me donner cette bague illico presto et surtout bien fermer ta bouche sinon je te jure que dans tes plus doux rêves c'est Avocado que tu prieras de venir te défoncer le cul, la menace peaufinée eut l'effet escompté puisque de pale le garçon passa à livide puis translucide. Il fouilla dans sa poche et lui sortit le bijoux, Walker le dissimula dans sa manche puis s'éloigna en vitesse pour la suite de son plan, laissant Michael terminer de terrasser le jeune sycophante.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2 : Circonvolutions

— Geary, eh oh Boss ! L'épais maton se retourna plissa les yeux que l'âge commençait à rendre myope et enfin sourit quand il reconnu l'origine de l'appel. Wes s'approcha de lui, finaud, il pouvait se targuer — si tant est qu'être apprécié du maton le plus corrompu d'une prison comprenant Bellick soit une qualité — de posséder une attention particulière du gros lard.

— Qu'est ce que t'as à me proposer 4-V ? fit il en se pourléchant les lèvres dans l'attente du pactole. Il faut dire que cette complaisance n'était pas fortuite, l'Anglais y avait mis le prix, chaque mois quelques généreuses largesses venaient alourdir le poids des objets dérobés et des chantages fallacieux dans la poche du ripou. Il sortit la bague en priant pour que la rapacité notoire du garde l'ait tout de même privé de l'observation du peu discret bijou de Bellick.

Les yeux de Geary s'écarquillèrent sous l'effet d'une vague de cupidité et il tendit la main pour s'en emparer. Ses doigts se refermèrent dans le vide la prestesse du détenu lui tirant une hargneuse grimace

— Cesse ce petit jeu Walker ! le susnommé ouvrit les doigts, lança la bague en l'air et la rattrapa habilement.

— Regardez comme elle est lourde et dorée, ce truc vaut au moins six cent dollars je veux un marché ou d'autre seront fort contents de se la procurer, il indiqua Bellick du menton et le gros gardien peu désireux de laisser passer l'affaire chercha le traquenard dans son petit cerveau de moineau en proie à la surchauffe, il revint cependant bredouille de l'âpre effort mental.

— Non, Wes Wes, son ton était redevenu doucereux comme celui du chasseur voulant calmer la bête avant de lui tordre le cou, tu sais que nous sommes alliés ici, tu veux que j'envoie quelqu'un au mitard ? Que j'en bastonne un… l'appât du gain faisait briller ses yeux renfoncés comme deux olives dans une boursoufflée pate à pain

— Oh non, non, boss, Walker employa toutes les ressources de son hypocrisie pour donner un semblant de complicité à l'homme qu'il exécrait puis notant qu'il ne lui restait que quelques minutes accéléra, elle est à vous sans contrepartie si vous faites appeler T Bag au parloir, ce soir.

— Et pourquoi ferais je ça ? Walker fit négligemment rouler la bague entre ses deux index en se contentant de faire moirer l'or au soleil déclinant du début d'hiver, la bise qui se refroidissait à l'approche du soir cinglait leurs joues de quelques gouttes et sifflait dans leurs oreilles charriant des odeurs de liberté perdue. Les rafales conspuaient leurs déviances respectives dans l'obscurité toute proche et si Walker accepta une soumission piaculaire face au sévère jugement des éléments, Geary lui se sentit soudain terriblement chétif et devant la sensation dérangeante se débarrassa du marché pour pouvoir retourner à l'abri dans son local.

— C'est d'accord passe la moi. Walker s'arracha à ses remords intestins et aux volutes nauséeuses que son introspection provoquait immanquablement et s'ébroua

— Si tu manques à notre marché, je trouverai un autre bénéficiaire à mes prodigalités.

* * *

Wes regardait le plafond, la morne alternance de taches et d'auréoles brunes sur le mur sali par des générations de taulards poisseux, des drogués, des pervers, des fous furieux… et lui. L'absurdité l'immergea, que pouvait il donc foutre ici ? Quel tortueux parcours de circonstances et de choix l'avait bien pu amener dans cette miteuse cellule, il fronça les sourcils peinant à retranscrire les vicissitudes de son existence chaotique, sa main fourragea nerveusement parmi les mèches brunes et les rejeta en arrière, il s'allongea, ce terrible besoin d'introspection le prenait de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps et pesait sur les barrières qu'il avait laborieusement érigées pendant de longs mois.

Ça remontait à la surface, comme un prédateur sous marin débouche des profondeurs insondables pour vous déchiqueter.

Il sentit le vertige chronique commencer à lui retourner les sens, l'ensorcelant inexorablement, ce vertige et son vide intrinsèque qui avaient failli l'emporter autrefois.

Il se mordit violemment la lèvre et la fit saigner, unique signe de l'intensité de son combat intérieur, il ne pouvait y retourner pas encore, non, mais il avait vécu au bord du gouffre une fois et l'avait contemplé dans son immensité béante décuplant l'attrait d'y retourner toujours plus proche.

Face à ce dévorant néant, qui avait manqué de peu l'ingurgitation de sa conscience, il avait du lâcher prise, baisser les yeux qu'il gardait d'ordinaire rivés aux asymptotes de son existence pour se focaliser sur le temps qu'il avait sous les pieds. Vivre l'instant présent pour fuir cette éternelle lassitude d'avoir été contraint de vivre.

Mais combien de temps encore tiendrait il ? Quelques semaines ? Quelques mois ? Et pour quel résultat, celui de savoir qu'il allait un jour trébucher et se faire entrainer comme un fétu par les courants mortifères dans lesquels il se débattait.

Merde ! Une profonde entaille dans sa lèvre et le gout âcre de son propre sang le firent revenir à lui. Et un gémissement désespéré franchit ses lèvres lorsqu'il se rendit compte combien il était parti loin dans ses pérégrinations internes. Pourquoi fallait il qu'il en revienne perpétuellement à ça ! Il croyait en être sorti putain !

Walker passa une main fébrile sur ses yeux et tenta de calmer les battements erratiques de son cœur, il avait désespérément besoin d'une occupation pour ne pas sombrer à nouveau et seul dans cette putain de cellule il n'y avait pas foule de choses à faire. L'heure tardive avait amené le calme dans le couloir si l'on exceptait les ronflements bienheureux d'Avocado, d'une quinzaine d'autres types et les couinements incessants du jeune Tweener. À tous les coups T Bag était au mitard, il avait du larder le gros Bellick depuis le temps, peut être même l'avait il tué.

Si c'était le cas, le sudiste était assuré de repasser en cour d'assise, et Wes aurait mis sa main à couper qu'il écoperait cette fois ci de la chaise électrique…

Quel con se morigéna l'Anglais, y penser avant aurait été plus futé, et il n'aurait eu qu'à offrir au sudiste un codétenu au lieu d'un gardien, maintenant il allait se retrouver seul autrement dit, la porte ouverte aux chimères engraissées par l'ennui.

Il avait tout prévu pour se protéger, impliquant Geary dans l'affaire de manière à ce qu'il ne puisse faire éclater la vérité sans s'attirer les foudres de Bellick, mais quand à Bagwell… il l'avait livré à ses pulsions sans ménagements et… qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien lui foutre de toute manière, ils n'étaient pas marié et encore moins « liés par la poche ». Ses cheveux ébouriffés subirent encore une fois les conséquences des réflexions qui l'agitaient, lorsqu'il les agrippa à pleines mains et les entortillas.

Il n'empèche qu'une très légère pointe de culpabilité le titillait et qu'il ne se rendormirait pas avant quelques dizaines d'heure, il fallait qu'il sache.

— Andrews ! Andrews ! Le gardien lui jeta un regard en biais assis sur un tabouret au fond du hall et se replongea dans la lecture de son magazine de déco. L'Anglais envisagea un instant de brailler à travers le couloir afin de mettre en rogne un maximum de détenus possible puis opta pour une autre alternative qui laisserait en meilleur état ses cordes vocales

Il attrapa le petit meuble et le balança contre les barreaux de la cellule réveillant en sursaut les voisins qui maugréèrent de vagues menaces de mort et promesses de torture, il n'en fit cas, attrapa le bureau en prenant soin de poser radio et carnet en lieu sur et le levant bien droit au dessus de sa tête le fracassa en mille morceaux, bien décidé à faire autant de vacarme que possible jusqu'à ce qu'un garde s'amène. Sucre dans la cellule d'en face s'était redréssé bouffi de sommeil et son accent mexicain traversa la salle,

— eh oh qu'est ce qui se passe ça ne va pas 4 - V ?

— Eh le toubib ! Tu te couches gentiment et tu me laisses pioncer si tu veux avoir la chance de sortir de ta cellule autrement que les deux pieds devant. Wes brandit un majeur vulgaire à la menace d'Abruzzi et attrapa l'une des planches démembrées du bureau. Déjà l'abruti voisin de Scofield et Sucre commençait à s'échauffer contre eux croyant qu'ils étaient à l'origine du boucan et dans sa colère réveillait les cellules conjointes. Mais il manquait encore un peu d'ambiance de son côté et pour y remédier Walker entreprit de frapper méthodiquement sa planche sur les montants métalliques des lits leur tirant des horribles grincements, le ronflement d'Avocado s'était tut et le voile blanc était retombé linceul de malheur sur ce pauvre Tweener.

Par chance l'intellect profond de la clique a T-Bag, les poussait à renchérir sur le bruit qu'ils entendaient dans la logique simple de produire une émeute, ligne de conduite prônée par leur aimable leader et qu'ils honoraient royalement. Satisfait alors que le conflit noir/blanc se relançait dans une pluie d'inventives injures, l'Anglais leva les yeux vérifiant le comportement de Mack Andrews et un sourire sournois étira ses fines lèvres lorsqu'il le vit s'approcher, certes la matraque brandie mais s'approcher quand même. Sa face était blême sous les cheveux d'un sale roux jaunâtre et plissée de colère

— tu n'crois pas que j'ai autre chose à foutre que calmer tes petites crises de nerf connard ! Wes cessa de frapper la planche contre le lit et s'approcha de la grille

— Où est Bagwell ? Questionna t'il sur un ton autoritaire. Vicelard Mack fit un pas dans sa direction, et lorsque Wes comprit ses intentions malveillantes il était trop tard et son reflexe ne lui servit pas à grand chose quand il sentit la matraque défoncer son abdomen. Il hoqueta les mains pressées sur le diaphragme et se força à inspirer de l'air qui ne voulait plus passer. Andrews le regardait se débattre avec la douleur, un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

— Ta petite copine est au mitard et tu ferais bien de la fermer si tu veux pas la rejoindre.

— Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec Bellick ?

— Je croyais t'avoir dit de la fermer ! Menaça le roux en se rapprochant encore, Wes se redressa en cherchant toujours son souffle et planta ses yeux bruns et verts dans ceux de son gardien

— Que s'est t'il passé avec Brad Bellick, articula t'il avec lenteur, l'erreur du gardien fut de vouloir retenter de lui assener un coup et si la première fois l'effet de surprise avait été de son côté la seconde malgré la douleur lancinant Wes se décala souplement comme il avait appris à le faire dans ses très selects cours d'art martiaux de Londres et saisit le poignet qu'il claqua avec force contre la barre transversale. Le garde glapit de douleur et laissa tomber la matraque que Walker récupéra d'une main.

Andrews se retrouvait dorénavant dans une position fort désavantageuse l'avant bras coincé dans la cellule d'un prisonnier mal intentionné et qui plus est armé d'une matraque

— fils de pute…

— que s'est il passé avec Brad Bellick ? Cette fois ci je veux une réponse ou je te brise le poignet. Tu cries, je te brises le poignet, tu essaye d'atteindre ton arme avec la main gauche, je te coupe un doigt crut bon de préciser Wes en sortant son surin fait maison de sa poche. Le garde abandonna toute vélléités de rébellion et baragouina à toute vitesse

— Il l'a planté à deux ou trois reprises des gars lui sont tombés dessus l'ont menotté et l'ont foutu au mitard, ça sent mauvais pour lui. Puis il se reprit, maintenant relâche moi ou je te promets que le juge si clément à ton égard re évaluera ton dossier et te colleras peut être une bonne dizaine d'années supplémentaires. Qu'en dis tu ?

— J'en dis que je pourrais à l'envie décider de te raccourcir l'intégralité de la main droite et que tu ne fais pas franchement preuve d'une émouvante sympathie tiendrais tu tes doigts en si basse estime ? Pourtant quelle utilité pour toi reclus aussi loin que nous autres prisonniers de la frivole compagnie féminine. J'ajouterais cependant que nous le somme par des barreaux hum… ma foi glaciaux et totalement infranchissables et toi par ton physique ingrat, mais que veux tu, chacun ses petits problèmes n'est ce pas ? Il tordit l'auriculaire doucement, je me demande quand même lequel de nous deux a le plus de chance d'attirer un peu de chaleur humaine à soi sans bien sur aller jusqu'à la passion torride que vit notre ami Tweener. Le garde eut une curieuse mimique mi révulsée mi perturbée en tendant une oreille attentive vers la cellule masquée d'où des gémissements s'écoulaient et espiègle Walker enlaça ses doigts secs et nerveux aux petites saucisses blanches et dodues parsemées d'éphélides

— lâche moi sale pédale. Mais la perturbation l'avait emporté sur le dégout et malgré l'envahissante obscurité Wes devina un subtil rosé qui égayait les joues laiteuses tout en jurant colossalement avec la tignasse rousse.

— Oh oh, susurra l'Anglais continuant les entortillements digitaux, peut être la chaleur est elle finalement plus proche que ce que j'aurais cru. Qu'en penses tu Mackie, l'hiver approche… Il se colla contre la grille et le roux perçut son souffle brulant et l'éclat de ses yeux changeants sous un rayon lunaire blafard.

Tout s'était passé très vite mais Andrews, finalement un peu moins empoté que prévu avait prestement tiré son flingue et le deuxième bras passé à travers les barreaux lui collait l'extrémité glaciale du canon juste au dessus de la pomme d'Adam.

— Lâche moi ou je te tue. Un rire cynique franchit les lèvres du psychiatre qui obéit, délaçant leurs doigts avec d'insistantes caresses.

De l'autre côté du couloir parmi le vacarme qui enflait de tous les cotés et à travers le papier qui volait en prémices de l'émeute, Sucre regardait ce qui se passait. Le mexicain était d'une rare prévenance, dénuée de cet écoeurant pathétique dont assez régulièrement son compagnon aux yeux cérulés faisait preuve. Wes et lui s'étaient parlés assez longuement dans ces moments où le petit géni disparaissait dans le bureau du directeur, et sans admirer l'esprit plutôt étroit et dénué de la moindre originalité de Fernando il l'appréciait, comme une sorte d'ami. Et cette affinité – platonique entendons nous bien - semblait réciproque car le Mexicain commença à s'inquiéter et en réaction tenta désespérément d'attirer l'attention du gardien.

— Hey Mack Maaack je suis sur qu'il a pas voulu faire le vilain vous le connaissez non ? eh bien moi oui et ce type est vraiment sage presque autant que Mickael c'est pas la peine de sortir l'attirail je vous assure. Puis constatant l'inefficacité de sa technique il changea d'angle et prit une voix caricaturalement affaiblie tout en restant suffisament puissante pour couvrir les vocifération de la clique raciste qui s'agitait de plus en plus

— Ohoo, clama t'il avec des tremolos dignes des plus grands ténors de l'opéra, je me sens au plus mal, je crois que j'ai besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie.

— Sucre, au prochain mot qui sort de ta bouche de Mexicos je me retourne et je t'en colle une entre les deux yeux, énonça Andrews juste assez fort pour que le destinataire entende. Gueule d'Ange qui était sortit de l'ombre, posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son compagnon. Il lui murmura une parole insaisissable au creux de l'oreille l'incitant sans doute au calme et Fernando se contenta d'observer en silence la scène se déroulant devant la cellule 14 un pli d'inquiétude barrant son front brun.

Wes empathique se décala légèrement de la masse obstruant sa vue et leva une main de la paix,

— ça va Sucre t'inquiètes tout est ok. Il s'assura que son ami ne commettrait pas d'imprudences et revint au roux. Levant le menton il lui offrit la vulnérabilité de son cou.

— Vas y tire, sa voix n'était plus qu'un sifflement reptilien, tire, tire ! Il avait fait ça une fois déjà, s'offrir aux griffes acérées et glaciales de la mort, la sentir toute proche rodant devant le seuil de sa vitalité s'apprêtant à surgir à la vitesse de la balle hors de cet Eagle pour l'emporter aussitôt. Mais là, rien. Pas le moindre petit frisson pas cette survoltante peur qui l'étranglait faisait affleurer par les milliers d'extrémités nerveuses la vie fébrile sous sa peau. Son souffle restait égal les battements de son cœur ne s'affolaient pas, aucun serrement si puissant qu'il menaçait de jaillir, qu'il voulait vomir l'intégralité de son être par l'embouchure ridiculement insignifiant de son oeusophage. Il remonta lentement sa main les yeux plantés dans ceux du gardien, enserra la queue de métal prête à défourailler et l'écarta avec une lenteur absolue chargeant son geste de l'inébranlable certitude qui s'était imposée en lui.

— Tu ne tireras pas. Le gardien arrêta de respirer, cessa le moindre mouvement oublia même de déglutir. Comment une vérité tellement pure pouvait elle couler aussi fluide entre eux ? Il rempocha l'Eagle indifférents aux quelques massacres qui se perpétraient dans les différentes cellules des prisonniers trop hargneux et excités par l'approche de l'hiver. La nuit enveloppait le vacarme l'étouffant pour ne laisser à ses oreilles que l'hypnotisant battement sourd et puissant du sang.

* * *

— 4V ramène ton cul Pope demande à te voir, Wes lâcha un soupir de fin du monde, plus pour la forme que pour le fond car la visite chez le directeur promettait d'être autrement plus intéressante que la morne activité de la cour à laquelle il n'échapperait pourtant pas avant la fin de la journée. L'heure de la promenade étant elle même un millier de fois plus intéressante que la solitude de sa cellule aucun besoin de décrire combien il s'y faisait chier. Il se sentait d'humeur massacrante après ses petits écarts de la veille d'abord seul puis avec le Mack qui avait paru tout chamboulé de leur court échange ensuite il avait fallu parlementer avec Abruzzi pendant de longues minutes afin de lui faire perdre l'envie de le tuer et ça s'était soldé par un « on verra bien demain ! » qui n'augurait rien de bon. Pour finir de peindre le tableau dans ses moindres détails il fallait ajouter le chaos monstre de la meute à T-Bag qui ne se maitrisait absolument plus sans son leader et passait son temps à chercher des noises aux blackos et la pointe grise dramatique en la personne de Tweener qui était au plus mal. Apparemment le gros Avocado n'avait pu retrouver le sommeil et le jeune homme semblait avoir quelques difficultés à marcher après une nuit… mouvementée.

Il suivit donc Geary, qui le menotta et l'entraina dans le dédale, l'homme arborait au doigt l'énorme chevalière en or et n'en semblait pas peu fier à la manière dont il remontait sans cesse sa manche pour en dégager la vue.

— Alors il ne m'a pas semblé apercevoir le boss Bellick aujourd'hui mes sensationnelles perceptions seraient elles étonnées ? Il avait parlé sur un ton badin mais le niveau de langage tira une petite mimique de perplexité au gardien.

— Putain mon salaud sur le coup là tu l'as pas raté le pauvre il pissait le sang. Le gras homme exultait, ses relations avec le chef ne devaient pas être au beau fixe, certainement des rivalités sur le degré de pourriture.

— Ah ouai, s'intéressa soudain Walker qui n'avait pas pour habitude d'écouter les discours hâbleurs du gardien. Et alors qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Par chance tout jouasse il ne se fit pas prier et en se dandinant commença l'explication.

— Bah, tu vois Bagwell est sortit il triturait un truc dans sa poche Bellick savait pas trop ce que s'était ils ont avancé dans le couloir et à un moment le boss et bah il a craqué, il lui a demandé ce qui était dans sa poche, là Tee a sorti son espèce de couteau et lui a foutu deux coups sur le coté du bide, il était… l'homme frissonna au souvenir certainement marqué dans son esprit d'un T Bag déchainé par la captivité, brr terrifiant !

— Il l'a pas tué ?

— Apparemment non, mais dis moi c'est toi qui avait tout organisé pas vrai, et si moi maintenant… je décidais d'aller voir ce cher Brad et pour remettre de l'ordre entre nous, je lui livrais le vrai coupable.

— C'est Tee le vrai coupable, boss pas moi.

— fort bien disons responsable alors, para Geary avec un esprit qu'on ne lui connaissait pas, avec ton cerveau de toubib tu me comprends, responsable c'est pas un fou comme lui c'est _toi_. Le gardien se frotta les mains alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le bâtiment de la direction reparti dans ses petites gargarisassions, Wes sourit certain du tournant délicieusement ironique qu'allait prendre la situation. Sa démarche nonchalante et son visage neutre et même un peu amusé commencèrent à désarçonner le pauvre Geary.

— Mais boss… il doit en avoir après vous non vu que c'est vous qui lui avez menti…

— raison de plus pour que je lui raconte tout.

— Oh, il s'arrêta, nous sommes arrivés allez y frappez. Il essuya un regard de cochon agressif et attendit patiemment que Pope apparaisse et le fasse entrer.

À sa grande hilarité, Geary fut contraint de rester à la porte comme un malpropre et il entra seul tentant de faire preuve d'assurance malgré les entraves métalliques.

— Monsieur Wes Walker, peut être préférez vous que je vous appelle par votre vrai prénom.

— Wes sera parfait monsieur, dit il précipitamment quasiment certain que Geary écoutait derrière la porte. Le maton était tellement verreux que le danger était aussi grand si lui l'apprenait que si c'était un autre détenu, le gardien ayant en toute logique beaucoup plus de pouvoir sur lui que n'importe quel clampin, isolé. Forcément il espérait en tout cas que ce ne soit ni le clan d'Abruzzi, ni celui du pauvre gogol au chiffon sur la tête et à la carrure de rhinocéros, quand à la clique T-Bag tant que son leader était à l'ombre des cachots elle restait plus ou moins incapable d'organiser un truc concret. Non le véritable problème était le caractère latent de la menace, masquée qui risquait de surgir sous la forme d'un couteau glissé entre les omoplates et encore si c'était son seul problème

— Wes vous allez bien ? Le directeur lui claqua des doigts sous le nez et il se reprit brusquement.

_Voilà pour un nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous a plu n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ;)_


End file.
